The stated purpose of this project is to carry out basic research indo the ways information is processed as it moves from the printed page into the deeper linguistic-semantic structures of the reader. Our initial efforts are directed to discovering the ways a beginning reader learns to process perceptually written information as larger and larger units and in a fashion that apparently puts less and less load on his attention. As we develop the appropriate experimental methods in the laboratory, we will replicate the experiments with young children in the schools using special electronic equipment. Hopefully, the results of the research on basic processes can be easily translated into practical recommendations for more effective reading instruction.